Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving
Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving is the third upcoming Little Bear/Peanuts crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Little Bear exclaims It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Plot The special opens with Lucy enticing Charlie Brown to kick the football she is holding. Charlie Brown at first refuses, suspecting that Lucy will pull it away as always; but Lucy convinces him that kicking the football is a Thanksgiving tradition. Charlie Brown decides that Lucy would never pull her trick on a national holiday, and ends up getting deceived and landing flat on his back once again. Charlie Brown and Sally are preparing to go to their grandmother's for Thanksgiving dinner when Charlie Brown gets a phone call from Peppermint Patty, who invites herself over to Charlie Brown's house for the holiday dinner. Two quick subsequent phone calls add Marcie and Franklin to the guest list, and since Charlie Brown cannot get a word in edgewise with Patty, he quickly finds himself in a quandary with no easy solution—at least not until Linus shows up. Linus suggests to Charlie Brown that he could have two dinners: the first one for Patty and her friends, and then the second one at his grandmother's home, forcing Charlie Brown to admit that all he knows how to make is "cold cereal and maybe toast." Regardless, Linus recruits Snoopy and Woodstock to set up a ping-pong table and chairs in the backyard. Snoopy and Woodstock set the table, then Snoopy dons a chef hat, directing Charlie Brown, Linus and Woodstock in food preparation. When the food is readied, Snoopy and a reluctant Woodstock go to Snoopy's doghouse and dress in Pilgrim clothing. They return to the house with Snoopy holding a toy musket, which fires unexpectedly and causes Charlie Brown to lose his patience. The guests arrive and make their way to the backyard for the Thanksgiving feast. Linus leads the group in prayer that details the First Thanksgiving in 1621. Snoopy serves up the feast which includes buttered toast, pretzel sticks, popcorn, jelly beans, and an ice cream sundae. When Patty sees the unusual meal, she expresses her shock and disappointment to Charlie Brown who timidly leaves the table, embarrassed and dejected. Marcie interrupts Patty’s tirade and reminds her that Charlie didn't even invite her, but she had invited herself along with Marcie and Franklin. Coming to her senses, Patty asks Marcie apologize to Charlie Brown and Patty soon follows and apologizes to him herself. In the midst of the quasi-feast, Charlie Brown loses track of time: the clock strikes four, reminding him that he and Sally are supposed to be at their grandmother's home for dinner. He calls his grandmother to explain his situation. When he mentions that his friends have not eaten yet, his grandmother invites them all to Thanksgiving dinner; the news is welcomed with cheers from everyone. As the kids ride in the car, they sing the song "Over the River and Through the Woods". However, the lyrics "grandmother's house" causes Charlie Brown to recall that his grandmother actually lives in a condominium. After the kids leave, Snoopy and Woodstock go to the doghouse and cook up their own traditional Thanksgiving meal that includes a turkey, complete with all the trimmings. Over the end credits, the two friends each devour a large piece of pumpkin pie then sit back with contented smiles as Woodstock pats his full stomach. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Thanksgiving films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Little Bear's Adventures series